


Thinking About You

by YagiRisa



Category: Durarara!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Commissioned Works, Gen, OOC, imagine your character, onkm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/pseuds/YagiRisa
Summary: Orihara Izaya dan Shizuo Heiwajima dalam pikiran Kamiya Hiroshi dan Ono Daisuke. A Seiyuu- RPF x DRRR!!! Commissioned Fanfiction. For Freyja_Lawliet.





	1. #1. Orihara Izaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freyja_Lawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja_Lawliet/gifts).



> Setelah dikasih izin, akhirnya post juga www
> 
> MAKASIH BANGET KAK FREY KARENA UDAH KOMIS LAGI SAMA AKU!!! *muachmuach*
> 
> Oh ya, aku juga mau minta maaf karena lamaaaa banget ngerjainnya. Baru beres UAS, baru beres tugas; jadi begitu pulang aku buru-buru ngelarin ini karena udah dikejar utangan sam projekan yang lain. Dan aku juga mau minta maaf karena fanfiksi malah jadi dibagi dua. Jadi.. ini masih setengah jalan. Yang OnKm x EruRi masih berupa draft kasar, tapi mudah-mudahan sebelum taun baru udah kelar *sungkem*  
> Mungkin ini juga ga sesuai sama ekspektasi Kak Frey. Aku berusaha nempatin karakternya se-IC dengan fakta-fakta yang ada tapi somehow, Kamiya OOC—gatau kenapa tetiba aku doyan bikin Kamiya jadi cutie gitu ketimbang tsuntsun, padahal Ono sukanya Kamiya tsuntsun hehehe  
> Tapi, aku berharap Kak Frey suka. Makasih udah nyelamatin dompet aku pas lagi butuh-butuhnya uang /ojigi/  
> Akhir kata, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya, ya!
> 
> Oh iya, ada yang ketinggalan.
> 
> Ono Daisuke sama Kamiya Hiroshi punya ortunya masing-masing. Karakter Durarara!!! yang jadi topik dalam fanfiksi ini punyanya Narita Ryougo.

Kamiya Hiroshi menatap naskahnya lucu. Lagi-lagi dia harus bersanding dengan kawan dekatnya, Ono Daisuke, memainkan peran menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang diisi suaranya oleh lelaki itu.

Selalu begini.

Selalu Kamiya yang menjadi musuhnya.

_Atau setidaknya begitu._

Kamiya tidak terlalu yakin apa karakter Orihara Izaya ini termasuk sebagai musuh atau memang bagian yang tak bisa lepas dari karakter seorang Shizuo Heiwajima, si bartender berkekuatan super yang bisa mematahkan tiang jalan dan melempar mesin penjaja minuman bermeter-meter jauhnya saat mengamuk. Untuk kedua kalinya menjadi pengisi suara karakter gila macam ini, Kamiya hanya bertanya-tanya, apa karakternya Daisuke tidak bisa lepas darinya atau bagaimana?

* * *

Kamiya berperan sebagai pengisi suara seorang penjahat dalam seri ini berjudul Durarara!!! ini. Namanya, Orihara Izaya. Rambutnya hitam, pakaiannya macam anak muda kebanyakan—entah kenapa tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah di pertengahan kepala dua, dan memiliki senyum licik nan sadis bak mafia haus darah. Dia pandai bermain pisau; Kamiya pernah menonton kalau lelaki yang dia isi suaranya ini menyimpan banyak sekali pisau cukur dan pisau lipat di balik saku-saku jaket berbulu yang dikenakannya. Omong-omong, si Orihara Izaya ini musuh bebuyutannya karakter yang diisi oleh Daisuke, Shizuo Heiwajima, preman daerah yang selalu berpakaian macam bartender.

Duh, mengapa produser begitu tega menempatkan posisi Kamiya dan Daisuke dalam sebuah relasi semacam ini? Salah Kamiya apa coba?

Kamiya sibuk membolak-balik skenario di tangan. Beberapa kali latihan artikulasi dan tawa bengis dilakukan untuk menyempurnakan penghayatan peran. Kamiya memang terbiasa mendapatkan peran seperti ini, namun tetap saja, Kamiya tidak pernah puas sampai suaranya direkam dan diperdengarkan untuk para penontonnya.

Tidak sulit bagi Kamiya untuk menghayati peran seorang Orihara Izaya. Toh, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kamiya sudah mengisi suara untuk laki-laki yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai manusia namun sangat sering melakukan kegiatan untuk mengacaukan aktivitas manusia—karakter kontradiktif yang sudah menjadi monster tersendiri di wilayah Ikebukuro.Lagipula, peran yang selalu berkontradiksi dengan peran yang dimainkan Daisuke seolah sudah jadi semacam spesialisasi baginya. Apalagi jadi peran yang selalu lebih pendek dari peran yang dimainkan Daisuke.

Terlalu banyak sampai Kamiya bertanya-tanya sendiri karenanya.

Kenapa coba? Kenapa dunia begitu rasis pada Kamiya—bahkan sampai untuk karakter yang diisinya.

Daisuke baru kembali dari kafetaria ketika masuk ke dalam ruang latihan mereka dengan membawa beberapa buah kaleng minuman dan berbagai jenis makanan ringan; ada cokelat sampai roti manis yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

“Kau membelinya?” Kamiya mencomot satu bungkus kecil cokelat yang dibawa Daisuke dan membuka bungkusnya. Sebenarnya, tidak enak mengemil saat mau _take_ suara begini. Tapi, apa mau dikata; mulutnya terasa pahit karena beberapa jam ini perutnya belum diisi apapun karena sibuk berlatih suara.

“Kamiya- _san_ suka yang manis-manis, ‘kan?” katanya ringan sambil membuka satu kaleng minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. “Sebentar lagi kita _take_. Sudah siap, belum?” Dan Kamiya hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba, Kamiya kepikiran lagi soal Orihara Izaya karena cokelat yang sedang kunyahnya. Tidak seperti Orihara Izaya yang lebih menyukai makanan dengan rasa dengan rasa pahit (oh, Kamiya pernah dengar kalau si Orihara Izaya ini membenci makanan manis malah), Kamiya memang suka yang manis. Kalau tidak salah juga, kesukaan Kamiya ini juga merupakan kesukaan musuh bebuyutannya si Orihara Izaya; siapa lagi kalau bukan Shizuo Heiwajima.

Ah, kenapa bisa berkebalikan begini coba? Kamiya bahkan jadi tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa setuju mengisi karakter seperti Orihara Izaya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Skenario di tangan kembali dibuka untuk dicermati. Entah karena ada Daisuke di sebelahnya atau karena skenarionya lebih banyak diisi dengan kalimat-kalimat tidak etisnya Orihara Izaya, Kamiya kembali memikirkan soal karakter yang hendak diisinya itu.

Bukan karena ingin mendalami, tapi si Orihara Izaya ini memang menarik untuk ditilik seluk-beluk karakternya.

“Serius, deh, Kamiya- _san_. Kenapa kau suka sekali mencoret-coret skenarioku,” Daisuke mengeluh sambil menunjuk lembar skenarionya yang berhiaskan coretan tangan jahil Kamiya. Pulpen di tangan adalah bukti tak terbantahkan. Mulanya, Kamiya memandangnya tak peduli, seolah coretan-coretan itu bukanlah masalah dan tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Tapi, Daisuke menggeram pelan, memancing Kamiya untuk terkekeh geli karenanya.

“Maaf, deh, maaf. Tidak perlu merajuk begitu, bukan?”

“Siapa yang merajuk, hah?” Kelepasan atau tidak, Daisuke baru saja berbicara dengan suara seperti melakon karakter Shizuo Heiwajimanya. Dan Kamiya tak mau kalah membalas dengan sebuah tawa sadis macam seorang Orihara Izaya.

“Apa mereka sedang berlatih?” Adalah Toshiyuki Toyonaga yang bertanya dengan nada berbisik pada pengisi suara berambut gondrong di sebelahnya; pengisi suaranya Kida Masaomi, Mamoru Miyano.

“Kurasa begitu,”  Mamoru menyahuti.

“Tapi, tidak ada kalimat seperti itu di naskah!” Toshiyuki menunjukkan naskahnya dan kedua pria itu berbisik-bisik terus setelahnya. “Pengisi suara senior memang berbeda, ya.”

Satu ruangan saling melempar bisik; mengira kalau memang Daisuke dan Kamiya sedang berlatih mengisi suara adegan kejar-kejaran bersama.

.

.

.                            

Orihara Izaya mengatakan kalau dia mencintai manusia. Saking cintanya dia akan keberadaaan manusia, dia sampai menyakiti manusia itu sendiri, semata-mata untuk menunjukkan cintanya. Coba tebak berapa kali, Orihara Izaya tertangkap melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang banyak sepanjang seri Durarara!!!. Banyak sekali, bukan? Yang paling parah adalah menyembunyikan kepalanya Celty Starluson, si wanita Dullahan yang jadi karakter utama dalam seri anime yang punya banyak konflik di dalamnya.

Intinya, Orihara Izaya ini sadis; punya oposisi yang besar dengan jargonnya dan sifatnya sehari-hari.

Kalau bicara soal kesadisan, mungkin Kamiya bisa menunjuk rekan sejawatnya yang juga ikut mengisi suara dalam anime ini untuk meninterpretasikan sifat itu. Ono Daisuke, namanya. Kalau sudah mabuk kepribadiannya bisa jungkir-balik secara instan—dari (sejenis) masokis ke lelaki sadis yang bisa buat tengkuk Kamiya meremang disko karenanya. Ah, sifat narsisnya si Orihara Izaya juga mirip dengan Daisuke—Kamiya tidak mau menuduh, tapi terkadang Daisuke sangat narsis dengan gayanya yang (sok) keren.

“Kamiya- _san_ , ayo pulang.” Kamiya tidak menyadari kalau yang tersisa di ruangan itu tinggal mereka berdua.  Kelamaan melamun, membuat Kamiya sampai tidak sadar kalau para pengisi suara yang lain sudah berpulangan terlebih dahulu, menyisakan mereka berdua yang mulanya sibuk berkeluh-kesah soal serentet jadwal event dan pagelaran konser mereka.

“Ah, oke—” Kamiya mengiyakan sembari menoleh, mendapati Daisuke sudah siap pulang dengan tas dan bundel skenario yang harus dipelajarinya malam ini. “Kapan kau berkemas?!”

Daisuke memasang tampang bodohnya—entah sengaja atau memang begitu dari sananya. “Sejak lima menit yang lalu?”

Untuk sedetik, Kamiya punya niatan untuk menampar wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu karena gemas.

Kamiya lantas memberesi barang-barangnya. Skenario-skenario dan ponsel dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Dari saku celananya dikeluarkan kunci mobil. “Ayo,” Kamiya menganjak dan Daisuke cepat mengikutinya menuju parkiran selagi jari-jemarinya sibuk mengetik di atas layar ponsel pintarnya.

“Kamiya- _san_ ,” Daisuke tiba-tiba bersuara. Ponsel berbalut silikon berwarna merah muda menyala itu tidak lagi digenggaman, “sedang kepikiran sesuatu, ya?”

Kamiya terkesiap. Namun, cepat Kamiya menyembunyikannya. “Tidak ada, kok,” Kamiya berkilah dan kening Daisuke berkedut setelahnya.

“Yang benar?”

“Me-memang tidak ada, kok.” Dalam hati, Kamiya mengutuk diri karena sudah terbata-bata barusan.

“Kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan saja,” Daisuke menyarankan sambil tersenyum cerah; secerah rambutnya Shizuo Heiwajima yang dicat pirang. “Aku bakal mendengarkan, kok.”

Kamiya memukul pelan bahu Daisuke. Pun bibirnya turut mengulas senyum kecut untuk lelaki itu. “Kau menggombal?”

Daisuke nyengir; lagi-lagi memasang wajah bodohnya. Entah kenapa, tapi Kamiya makin gemas melihatnya.

“Dasar _kimokakkoi_ ,” ejek Kamiya dan Daisuke memprotes tak setuju setelahnya.


	2. #2 Shizuo Heiwajima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo Heiwajima di mata Ono Daisuke.

Daisuke punya pandangan khusus soal karakter yang diisi suaranya; Shizuo Heiwajima namanya. Sedikit cerita soal Shizuo Heiwajima, dia adalah salah satu karakter yang berperan penting dalam seri animasi yang tengah sibuk menggarap akhir episodenya ini. Dia adalah orang yang digadang-gadang paling kuat di wilayah Ikebukuro, sebuah distrik komersial nyata di Jepang, yang diubah sedemikian rupa dengan bumbu supranatural untuk mendukung jalannya cerita. Namanya depannya terdiri dari dua buah kanji, yang punya arti sebagai pulau yang damai.

Tapi, bicara soal kelakuan; Shizuo adalah kebalikan dari namanya itu.

 Shizuo Heiwajima, sebagai orang yang dijuluki sebagai orang paling kuat seantero Ikebukuro, punya kekuatan luar biasa. Kalau pakai istilah keren, mungkin Shizuo sudah tergolong sebagai _superhuman_.

 Tidak terhitung lagi berapa rambu jalan atau tiang yang berpisah dari tanah akibat ditariknya untuk dijadikan senjata untuk melawan gangster-gangster atau penjahat-penjahat kelas tengik yang bisa dihabisinya dengan satu tebasan dari besi panjang itu. Jangan hitung pula berapa jumlah mesin penjaja minuman yang terbang kala ia bertengkar dengan musuh bebuyutannya sejak masa SMA, Orihara Izaya, lelaki kurus yang entah kenapa suka sekali mencari gara-gara untuk sebuah tujuan yang tidak begitu jelas faedahnya. Adalah sebuah perkara umum kalau Shizuo Heiwajima menimbulkan kerusakan fasilitas umum lainnya; seperti aspal jalan yang amblas atau bangunan yang hancur. Manusia-manusia sok garang yang melabeli diri sebagai preman pun jadi penghuni bangsal rumah sakit terdekat karena jadi korban amukannya.

Intinya, mungkin Shizuo Heiwajima bukan manusia biasa dalam animasi itu— _ah, memang ada?_

Omong-omong, dia punya tampilan yang mencolok. Rambutnya yang dulu berwarna cokelat, sudah lama disemir menjadi pirang. Mulutnya pun jarang lepas dari lintingan tembakau berfilter. Pakaian bartender dan kacamata berlensa birunya pun membuat ia mudah dikenali oleh orang banyak. Apalagi di kalangan geng dan para pengusaha kurang modal yang berdiri semarak di wilayah Ikebukuro, mendengar nama Shizuo saja sudah bisa bikin bulu kuduk berdiri dan tubuh gemetaran. Dengan pamor sebagai orang paling kuat dan pekerjaannya sebagai _bodyguard_ seorang rentenir, manusia waras mana lagi coba yang bakal berani melawan Shizuo.

_Ah, memang ada, sih. Si Orihara Izaya, bukan? Memangnya dia waras?_

Daisuke hampir tergelak karenanya.

“Muka Ono- _kun_ aneh begitu,” Kamiya tiba-tiba berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalanan. Saat mengemudi begini Kamiya selalu fokus saja pada jalanan di depan. Salah-salah mereka berdua bisa celaka; Kamiya tidak menginginkan itu.

“Aneh?”

“Memikirkan sesuatu, ya?” Kamiya memutuskan untuk melirik sedikit. “Memangnya aku terlihat seperti habis memikirkan sesuatu?” balas Daisuke, balik bertanya.

“Kau hampir tertawa barusan. Pasti habis mikir yang tidak-tidak,” Kamiya percaya diri menjawab dan Daisuke tertawa mendengarnya. “Eh? Jadi benar, ya?!”

Daisuke makin tergelak. Tangannya mendorong pelan lengan atas Kamiya yang baru memutar roda kemudi untuk berbelok menuju jembatan layang. Tidak ada protes terlontar; Kamiya justru ikut terkikik juga. Namun, saat Daisuke kembali memikirkan soal karakter yang dimainkannya, Daisuke pun mengakhir tawanya dan mengulas senyum simpul setelahnya. Kamiya melirik; matanya penuh selidik.

“Uhm, Kamiya- _san_ ,” ucap Daisuke. “Akhir pekan nanti ada acara?”

Kamiya mengetuk jarinya pada setir selagi berpikir. “Tidak ada, sih,” jawabnya. “Kenapa?”

“Mau keliling Ikebukuro?”

“Se-serius?” Kamiya berkedip tak percaya. Namun, Daisuke hanya menyandarkan punggung sambil memejamkan mata. “Memangnya tidak boleh jalan-jalan sebentar?”

Malam itu, Kamiya menyangka kalau Daisuke mungkin sudah kerasukan sesuatu.

* * *

Dan Daisuke menghabiskan sisa malam di rumahnya, berteman sekaleng bir nonalkohol dan naskah untuk dipelajari. Rekaman besok rencananya akan banyak sekali menampilkan Shizuo dan Izaya, berarti besok studio rekaman oleh teriakan “IZAAYAAAAAA”nya Daisuke dan Kamiya yang cengengesan sok polos dalam adegan kejar-kejaran mereka yang macam  seorang ahli parkour sambil keliling kota Ikebukuro.

Daisuke menyesap bir dan kembali menengok naskah. Namun, benaknya membayangkan Shizuo si preman berkostum bartender yang suka sesuatu yang imut dan manis-manis.

Shizuo memang karakter yang kontradiktif.

_Izaya juga._

Shizuo dengan nama yang terdengar (dan juga punya arti) kalem, justru sering membuat keributan. Dia yang punya gayanya sendiri untuk menunjukan rasa sayang pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Shizuo, seorang lelaki yang sudah dewasa tidak malu-malu jajan segelas susu atau kopi manis di tempat makan. Shizuo yang sangat sayang keluarga meski tidak menujukkannya secara terang-terang.

_Mungkin Shizuo mirip dengan Kamiya-kun._

“Uhuk!” Daisuke nyaris tersedak karena pemikirannya barusan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang; Kamiya memang sedikit-banyak punya kemiripan dengan Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo yang lemah dengan sesuatu yang imut tidak punya perbedaan yang jauh dengan Kamiya yang juga gampang sekali jatuh pada sesuatu yang imut—Daisuke tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Kamiya yang memuji pengisi suaranya Sonohara Anri, Hanazawa Kana, dengan sebutan imut berulang-ulang di atas panggung dan tidak malu-malu meminta rekaman permintaan maaf Hanazawa Kana yang hari itu tidak bisa datang ke _event_ mereka. Daisuke sampai harus menampar lengan atas Kamiya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak kerasukan atau apa di sana.

Daisuke pun meninggalkan naskahnya, memutuskan untuk berpindah ke sofa untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan tubuh yang penat setelah seharian beraktivitas.

Kamiya Hiroshi.

Sahabat Daisuke yang satu itu sudah lama menemani hidupnya, mungkin sudah lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Kamiya dan Daisuke yang nyaris selalu bersama dalam berbagai situasi, seperti sudah tak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Hanya di dalam beberapa kesempatan saja mereka berdua tidak bersama dalam satu acara. Daisuke tidak bisa membayangkan hari tanpa Kamiya; sudah seperti sebuah candu karena terlalu banyak melakukan hal bersama-sama.

Mungkin kalau Shizuo dan Izaya ada di dunia nyata, situasi dua lelaki itu pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh seperti Daisuke dan Kamiya yang nyaris tak dipisahkan.

Daisuke mendengus, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan karakter yang diisi olehnya.

Memang benar adanya kalau keberadaan Kamiya dalam kehidupan Daisuke suadah tidak bisa lagi diganggu-gugat; entah apa jadinya kalau suatu hari tiba-tiba Kamiya menghilang tanpa kabar, mungkin Daisuke bisa gila karenanya. Mungkin Daisuke hidup hanya untuk melihat Kamiya setiap harinya.

Sudah dibilang, Kamiya itu sudah semacam candu.

Memang Daisuke tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan hubungan dia dengan Kamiya seperti apa. Sangat sulit dideskripsikan; sesulit mendeskripsikan hubungan Shizuo Heiwajima dengan Orihara Izaya. Seperti sudah jadi satu paket, Daisuke berpikir. Dia dan Kamiya ada satu sama lain seolah untuk saling melengkapi—Daisuke yang jahil punya Kamiya untuk memukulnya kalau-kalau Daisuke sudah kelewatan. Seperti Shizou Heiwajima yang ada untuk mengejar Orihara Izaya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Daisuke membalik tubuhnya. Tangan dilipat alih-alih bantal. Badan memang sudah lelah, tapi matanya belum mau terpejam. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau kepalanya masih sibuk memikirkan tentang Kamiya dan hubungan karakter yang mereka berdua isi suaranya.

Daisuke merenung sebentar.

Dia dan Kamiya.

Shizuo dan Izaya.

Dengan semua perbedaan yang ada, mereka berdua juga banyak persamaan.

Daisuke yang dibilang masokis seperti Izaya. Kamiya suka yang manis-manis seperti Shizuo. Izaya yang suka menyusup ke orang tanpa alasan yang jelas juga tidak jauh beda dengan Kamiya yang sering masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin hanya untuk mengganggu Daisuke atau ikut menyemil camilan di lemari pendinginnya Daisuke. Omong-omong, Daisuke punya tanggal lahir yang sama dengan Izaya.

Daisuke mendesah. Pernah satu kali Daisuke iseng membaca beberapa teori-teori yang tersebar di dunia maya, teori-teori yang ada untuk menjelaskan kerumitan hubungan Shizuo dan Kamiya  yang ada dalam anime yang punya judul macam deru mobil itu. Entah kenapa, satu kata dalam penjelasan teori itu yang membuat dada Daisuke berdenyut tiap kali mengingatnya.

_Obsesi._

Shizuo dan Kamiya dibelit sebuah hubungan yang berlatarkan obsesi; bukan semata-mata karena saling membenci.

_Apa aku dan Kamiya juga seperti itu?_

Daisuke menarik ponselnya dari saku dan mencari kontak Kamiya, menekan tombol panggil yang tertera di layar ponsel dan menunggu Kamiya mengangkat panggilannya. Daisuke menunggu. Tiga kali nada panjang sudah terdengar dan Kamiya sama sekali belum menjawab. Daisuke memutuskan untuk menyerah saat suara wanita dari layanan telepon selularnya yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Daisuke menepuk pipinya dan mendengus berat. Sudah saat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tidak lagi memikirkan soal hubungan dia dan Kamiya.

Namun, baru beberapa menit mata Daisuke terpejam, ponsel di meja tiba-tiba berdering. Meski bibirnya meluncurkan sebuah lenguhan tanda protes, Daisuke tetap saja mengangkatnya—mana tau panggilan dari pimpinan agensi atau dari pihak organizer pagelaran konsernya yang tinggal menghitung hari.

“Halo? Di sini Ono—“

“Tadi kenapa menelepon? Aku baru saja mandi dan menimbang berat badanku.” Lelaki di sebrang sambungan menjawab dengan nada mengeluh. “Sial, timbanganku naik sedikit.”

“Serius, Kamiya- _san_? Sejak kapan kau menimbang berat badanmu sehabis mandi?” Daisuke terperanjat sampai mengubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk dengan mata yang melotot lebar.

“Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya bagus?” Kamiya sok-sokan berdeham setelahnya. “Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku tahu kalau belakangan ini kau mengkhawatirkanku karena berat badanku turun. Aku dengar tadi managermu cerita.”

Kalau saja Kamiya ada di hadapannya, mungkin Daisuke akan memeluknya karena sudah sok malu-malu begitu.

Dasar tsundere.

“Ono- _kun_ ,” Kamiya kembali bersuara, “tumben masih bangun.”

“Sedang latihan,” Daisuke menjawab ringan.

“Kau tidak punya niatan untuk main-main ke bar, bukan?” Kali ini, suara Kamiya penuh dengan selidik. “Pokoknya tidak boleh lagi main ke bar! Besok kita masih ada kerja.” Kecemasan Kamiya terdengar seperti seseorang yang Daisuke kenal. “Mengerti, tidak?”

“Kamiya- _san_ yang perhatian begitu jadi terdengar seperti ibuku, hahahaha!” goda Daisuke dan Kamiya mendengus keras-keras.

 “Aku tidak suka digombali!”

“Yang benar?” Daisuke benar-benar iseng merayunya sampai seperti ini. Terbayang dalam benaknya wajah sebal Kamiya yang dibuat-buat untuk menyembunyikan warna yang bersemu di kedua pipinya.

“Akan kututup teleponnya kalau begitu—“

“Eh, tunggu dulu!!!” Daisuke buru-buru mencegahnya. Untuk suatu alasan, Daisuke masih ingin mendengar suara Kamiyanya. “Uh, Kamiya- _san_ kejam sekali, sih.”

“Dan Ono- _kun_ menyebalkan.” Daisuke terkekeh geli begitu didengarnya Kamiya yang merajuk. “Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda, hehe.”

Kamiya mengerang tak senang.

“Jadi, ada apa, Ono- _kun_?”  Kamiya bertanya kembali setelah sekian detik diisi oleh keheningan.

“Apa?”

Kamiya mendecak kesal. Belum apa-apa, Daisuke sudah berulah lagi dengan berpura-pura bodoh.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba menelepon?” tanya Kamiya sabar. Daisuke terkikik merasa tak punya salah.

“Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu,” Daisuke menjawab ringan.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Kamiya- _san_?”

TUT... TUT... TUT...

“Kamiya- _san_?!”

* * *

 

Aduh, malunya.

Kamiya menutup wajah dengan handuk yang tadinya melingkari leher. Ingin rasanya mengutuk Daisuke, memaki lelaki itu karena sudah (dengan bodohnya) menggodai Kamiya.

Benar-benar kebangetan!

Kamiya merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap layar ponsel pintarnya yang masih menunjukkan riwayat panggilan terakhirnya yang kebanyakan diisi oleh nama ‘Ono- _kun_ ’; Ono Daisuke. Mungkin kalau ia menuruti keinginan Daisuke untuk membuat fotonya jadi gambar depan ponsel pintarnya, Kamiya akan cepat-cepat mengganti foto itu karena sebal.

Daisuke bodoh. Senang sekali mempermainkan perasaannya. Entah kenapa Daisuke makin mirip dengan—

Ponsel Kamiya kembali berdering. Ada nama Daisuke lagi di layar ponselnya. Alih-alih menyapa, Kamiya menggerutu untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

“Kalau Ono- _kun_ berniat untuk bercanda lagi,teleponnya bakal aku tutup,” Kamiya memberi ultimatum. Daisuke tertawa polos lagi. “Jangan marah, dong, Kamiya- _san_ ,” katanya.

“Berikan aku satu alasan bagus supaya aku tidak marah padamu.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Kamiya tertarik perlahan membentuk sebuah seringai.

Skak mat; Daisuke mati kamus, bukan?

“... Eh, anu, karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu.”

_Psshhhhh_

Mulai lagi, ‘kan?

“Ono- _kun_!” Kamiya membentak.

“Ya?”

“Berhenti melakukan itu!”

“Aku memangnya melakukan apa?”

Kamiya menggeram lagi. Kapan coba lelaki ini bisa serius?

“Kau menyebalkan, Ono- _kun_ ,” ucap Kamiya tanpa ragu. “Benar-benar menyebalkan. Seperti Orihara Izaya.”

“...”

Mungkin kalau Daisuke di hadapannya, Kamiya bisa melihat lelaki itu yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak paham—pasang muka bodoh pula.

“Apa aku benar-benar mirip seperti Orihara Izaya?” Tidak dinyana, Daisuke bertanya seperti itu.

“Kalau aku bilang iya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Kalau aku Orihara Izaya, berarti Kamiya- _san_ Shizuo Heiwajima, bukan?”

Oke, Kamiya tahu sekarang.

“Ono- _kun_.”

“Hm?”

“Jangan bilang kalau satu hari ini kau memikirkan soal karakter-karakter yang ada di anime yang sedang kita kerjakan,” Kamiya menebak. Daisuke tidak menjawab dan Kamiya tambah curiga.

“Aku tidak mungkin bohong pada, Kamiya- _san_ , bukan? Lagipula, aku juga punya firasat kalau Kamiya- _san_ juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku satu hari ini.”

Malam itu, telepon ditutup setelah mereka puas tertawa-tawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INI SEBENERNYA UDAH JADI PAS TANGGAL 31 TAPI BARU SEMPET POST HWEHWHWHWHEHEHE
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading owo)b


End file.
